


empty

by venomondenim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	empty

you carved me out  
with a metal spoon  
i’m sorry, was your  
dinner over too soon?  
i gave you a feast,  
my organs on a platter,  
but i know it was bold to think  
that’s what would make me matter.

are you looking at me?  
do you think i’m pretty?  
‘cause i think you’re brighter  
than every light in this city.

when i cut myself out  
you never pause, just take, take, take.  
handing myself over  
was my first mistake.

hollow bones, loaded guns,  
and chipped nail polish.  
you drank me down like gin,  
and you’re a recovering alcoholic.

car park, snow storm, pockets full of gum  
your lips tasted better coated in rum.

does it make you feel better?  
being empty inside?  
no. but at least inside me.  
there’s nowhere to hide.


End file.
